Striders Are So Stubborn
by IWarnedYouAboutStairsMan
Summary: Cute fluffy Johndave sickfic. Dave gets sick and his boyfriend, John, decides to take care of him. The Strider therefore has to deal with John's constant fussing over him. Sucky summary but it's better than it sounds. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:**

Hey everyone! I've got another fic for you all. In this John and Dave are already in an established relationship, just so you guys aren't confused. I'm not sure about the actual age, but I think around 18 or 19 years old for the both of them. This is a non-sburb AU, so the game never happened. So with that said, on with the story! Please review, but no hate.

* * *

**Striders Are So Stubborn**

As soon as Dave woke up, he knew it was not going to be a good day today. He had woken up with a pounding headache, and his throat felt all scratchy. He felt groggy and tired, like he had just ran some kind of marathon. Getting up was probably one of the things he least wanted to do right now. But he had to, because he can't be sick. Cool kids don't get sick. It is a scientifically proven fact.

He glanced over at John, who was asleep next to him. He looked so peaceful. John and Dave had been going out for about half a year now. It had happened one night during a drunken Christmas party. In a drunken stupor they had both blurted out their feelings for each other before proceeding to have sloppy makeouts in the closet. The next morning they discussed it and realized that the feelings were true. Since then, they had been an inseparable couple.

However, the night him and John got together was not the first thing on the younger Strider's mind at the moment. He was more focused on forcing himself to leave the comfort of his bed.

Just as he had finally managed to get himself into a sitting position, a groggy but still adorkable voice was heard next to him.

"Dave?" John asked sleepily, his deep blue eyes looking up at his boyfriend by now.

"Sup," he said in a somewhat hoarse voice, surprised at how it sounded. He tried to play it off as nothing however, and continued to watch John.

"Well I just woke up. Hey Dave, are you feeling alright? You sound terrible," John asked, his voice a little less sleepy as the tone was replaced with worry.

"John, of course I'm feeling alright. When am I not? I mean I'm always fine. Finer than a fine point Sharpie bein used to draw a fuckin masterpiece. I never miss a beat and I'm always in top shape. I am the embodiment of health. The Strider of cool."

Unfortunately, his supposedly long-winded speech about exactly how fine he was had to be cut short due to the fact that he started coughing. By the time he was done choking on his own air, John was sitting up and looking at him worriedly.

"That so does not sound fine to me," John said, slightly annoyed that the younger Strider won't admit to being sick.

Dave sighed before speaking again. "John I said I'm fine. Now will you leave it alone?" he said as he tried to get out of the bed.

John shoved him back down, however, before putting a hand on Dave's forehead. "Dave! You're burning up!" He then glared at his boyfriend, not at all pleased.

The younger Strider just shrugged. "It's probably just some shitty cold or something. It'll pass. I'm fine okay?"

"Ugh stop being such a stubborn ass and admit that you're sick!"

"Um, no thank you."

"Dave!"

"Okay fine I feel like shit. My throat and head are both killing me. Happy?"

"That's better. Now I'm gonna take care of you until you're better and I better not hear any complaints."

"Yes mom."

"Just shoosh. Now I'm gonna get the thermometer to see just how high that fever of yours is. Stay right there."

With that John got up and went into the bathroom, digging through the medicine cabinet before pulling out a thermometer. Then he went back to Dave, who was by now shivering. His fever must be worst than John thought. Well, he was about to find out how high it was.

He walked over to his boyfriend after grabbing another blanket and placing it over him. He sat down on the bed next to Dave, petting his hair gently.

"Y'know, ya don't need to baby me so much. I mean I'll live. S'not like I'm gonna die or anything. Just feel like shit right now," the Strider said in a hoarse voice, coughing afterwards and sniffling a little.

"I'm just worried about you. Can't a guy worry about his sick boyfriend?" John replied with a small smile on his face, although he still had a worried tone to his voice.

"Heh. I guess. It's just that I don't like you fussing over me so much."

"Well too bad. I'm gonna fuss over you until you're better, so you're just going to have to deal with that. Now let me take you temperature."

"Ugh do I have to? It seems pretty fucking stupid to me."

"Yes you have to. Now quit being such a baby and let me put the thermometer in your mouth."

The Strider pouted for a bit but finally complied, letting John stick the thermometer in his mouth. John gave a small smile, his teeth still showing even in that small grin. Dave always liked that smile. So if he had to let John fuss over him so he could see that adorkable grin, he thought maybe it wouldn't be too bad.

What was he thinking? He must've been a bit delirious from the fever. These thoughts were so uncool. Striders were not uncool. They were ironic and basically the coolest things in existence. So these dorky thoughts he was thinking were not supposed to be there.

He was snapped out of his totally un-striderlike thoughts as the thermometer beeped with the results and John took it out of Dave's mouth, looking at what was displayed on it. He then glanced at his boyfriend, frowning a bit.

"102.1. It's official. You are sick," John said.

"No shit Sherlock," Dave replied in an annoyed tone, probably just grumpy from how shitty he felt. He coughed again and curled up more. "I fucking hate this."

"I know you do. But hey look on the bright side. I get to take care of you!" John said, grinning a bit. He could finally make it up to Dave for all the times he was sick and the Strider stayed by his side, taking care of him the whole time and doing whatever he needed.

"I guess so," Dave replied. He smiled a bit. John was so cute some of the time. Hell he was cute all the time.

"Now get some rest. I'll be back to check on you later, and give you some medicine" John said, kissing his boyfriend's forehead gently before heading to the door.

Usually Dave would protest, but he was actually rather tired. "Okay," he mumbled, drifting off to sleep.

**More Notes:**

I was planning on making this a oneshot, but it kinda went away from me. I'm not actually gonna continue unless you guys want me to. So that means I need reviews! Otherwise this will probably stay like this.


	2. I hate medicine

Notes:

Wow I haven't updated this in like forever. Sorry peeps. Severe writer's block, then school, then a visit to the hospital. It's all pretty weird. Anyways I'm finally back and updating this sweet story here. I hope you enjoy! Please review! I don't care if you flame or anything just review please. I need to know what you think :3

* * *

Striders Are So Stubborn: Chapter two- I hate medicine

Dave was woken up by a nudge to his side. At first he mumbled and turned over, until the nudging got more pushy and he couldn't ignore it anymore. "Whaaaat," he whined, opening his eyes to see John sitting there, next to him on the edge of the bed, a suspicious looking bottle and spoon in his hands.

"Hey there sleepyhead. Welcome to the land of the living," John grinned, snickering a bit.

If he were feeling better, Dave would probably been able to find some snarky comment to reply, but instead he just answered with a weak, "Shut up."

"Nah I don't feel like it," John's grin got wider. "Plus it's time to take your medicine," he added, shaking the bottle of syrupy liquid in his hand.

"No," Dave said defiantly, even though it came out more hoarse and pretty fucking weak.

"Um I don't think you're in much of a position to say no to me. Your fucking curled up in three blankets and sick as hell. I don't think you have any good argument with which to use on me."

"How about the fact I fuckin hate medicine."

"That doesn't mean anything Dave. You're still gonna take it even if I have to forcefeed it to you."

"Nope." After that reply though, he went into yet another coughing fit, just proving John right.

After Dave was done coughing up a lung, his boyfriend spoke again. "Okay. Enough's enough. Open the hell up."

Dave however, being the stubborn ass he was, kept his mouth tightly closed. But John had a ploy.

". Also while you were passed out, I bought apple juice. But if you don't take your medicine, you won't get any. I will drink it all. All of it will be mine. None for you."

"Fine. Whatever. Give me the fucking medicine." After that is said Dave sneezes and grumbles.

John grins and pours some of the syrupy liquid into the spoon. "Open up Strider."

Dave reluctantly opens his mouth, only to have the spoon shoved in his mouth. After the spoon leaves, he swallows and sticks out his tongue in a show of disgust. "Bluh that shit tastes disgusting," he grumbles.

John snickers. "But it will help you get better."

"How the hell does this happen? Like…Striders are supposed to be invincible to sickness. The world apparently does not understand that fucking law I guess."

John frowns a bit, actually thinking about something before responding. "That…may have been partially my fault."

"What the hell's *cough* that supposed to mean?"

"Well yknow that cough I had


End file.
